cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Six
"Six" has more than one use; if this is not what you've been searching for check Six (disambiguation) for other articles. Agent Six, also known as Six, is a Providence agent and Rex's handler. His name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. 2.06, "Divide By Six" Due to Six's strict by-the-book personality, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro." 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" After a six month gap and Rex's disappearance, he was operating against the reformed Providence and Black Knight, whilst trying to regain six years worth of memory loss. History Background Little is known about Agent Six's past. He was homeless at some point in his life, and during that time One took him in and trained him. He later joined The Six, a group of dangerous mercenaries led by One. A failed mission in Malaysia broke the group up and Six went to work with White Knight. 2.06, "Divide By Six" 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Shortly after the Nanite Event, One began to turn E.V.O. and it is implied that this prompted White and Six to join Providence. 2.06, "Divide By Six" While working for Providence, Six helped save innocent lives by fending off various E.V.O.s and put his remarkable fighting skills to good use. He later met Doctor Holiday, who assumed he was just another hired gun who believed that killing E.V.O.s was the only option to rid of them. However, he altered her impression of him when he stated that he believed killing E.V.O.s wasn't right, just as she did. During a difficult mission, Agent Six discovered and rescued Rex, a cure for E.V.O.s, and introduced him to Holiday. After they attempted to keep him secret, White interrogated the truth out of Holiday, found out about Rex, and attempted to dissect him on a molecular level to reverse-engineer him along with Doctor Fell. Six fought for Rex and eventually won him over. Throughout his years there, he was promoted as one of Providence's top agents and positioned as Rex's handler. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" He later revealed to Rex that there was a time when he wanted to be the number One dangerous man in the world, and that he was well on his way until he met Rex. Six believed that his work for Providence was more important than The Six's work, saying that "fighting a planet-wide plague ranks just a bit higher than breaking arms and legs..." Season One :Main article: History of Agent Six (First Season) Season Two :Main article: History of Agent Six (Second Season) Season Three :Main article: History of Agent Six (Third Season) Personality Agent Six has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look on his face. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. An example of this is when Six first discovered Rex, who at the time was a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confessed that he was scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six showed sympathy for him and took him back to Providence. It is implied that Six was not given the title of "One" (or any higher) because of the softer side of his personality, which made him less of a threat than the others. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. For example, when White Knight was going to use a Bleach Bomb to stop zombie E.V.O.s from crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Six removed the detonation key, effectively disobeying White Knight's orders. 1.02, "String Theory" In an attempt to cheer Rex up, Six offered to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, despite the vacation not being authorized. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Six also offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. 1.05, "The Architect" He also tricked White Knight into thinking he, Rex and Doctor Holiday would return on The Keep. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. After losing the last six years of his memories, Six acts more like the mercenary he once was. Six became more aggressive, cocky, merciless, irresponsible, sarcastic, and a bit of a loner. He is much more flirtatious towards Dr. Holiday and toward Five, to a lesser extent. After deciding to try to become the man everyone knew, Six started to act more responsibly, but still displays tendencies from his "mercenary" side. This is seen later when he becomes irritated and interrogates an innocent man at sword point. 3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" It was also proven when he jumped at the chance to use fatal moves on the Black Pawns when he learned that they were just machines. However, Six mentioned the belief to hold back when battling humans. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" Physical appearance Six is an adult male of average height with short dark brown hair that is styled in a buzz cut, dark eyes and a triangular goatee. He wears a green suit with a black tie and black, green-tinted sunglasses. As noted by Doctor Holiday, Six prefers to wear the same suit. He also has a trench coat similar to his suit that he wears in harsh weather conditions. 1.10, "The Forgotten" One year prior to the present, he is shown wearing a green combat suit, which consists of a dark green combat vest over a green shirt, green pants and black boots and gloves. Like usual he still wore his sunglasses. After losing his memory, Six reverted back to wearing his green combat suit. However, after Rex performed a worldwide cure and returned to Providence, Six returned to his old green suit. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Powers and abilities Combat skills .]] Six wields a pair of magna blades that can slice through most materials with ease. He stores them in his sleeves and when equipping them, they quickly spring out and unfold. He is an expert swordsman shown to be adept in wielding his magna blades as two swords, a double-bladed staff and as a single katana; being a formidable opponent when battling with either of them. Six has never used guns in combat as he corrected Dr. Holiday, who mistook him as a hired gun. However, he did once use a gun as a melee weapon but never pulled the trigger. With swords such as these, they have various capabilities. These swords can be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. When using this method, Six can manipulate metals to fall on his opponents. On one occasion, he also used this method to help innocent civilians by using light poles to prevent the collapse of a small bridge. 2.01, "Rampage" Six is also proficient in the art of knife throwing, as shown when he tosses dart-like blades from very far ranges or angles. Six has peak human agility, speed, reflexes, endurance and strength. His skills were clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Providence carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in midair, jumping from each of them, so that they would not fall onto the civilians below— all before he delicately touched the ground. Even once while locked in a closet by Rex, Six kicked it without much effort, breaking open the door that was entirely made of metal. Six's reflexes are fast enough that he can deflect point blank gunfire with a single katana and can even deflect them in any direction he wishes. He has even demonstrated being able to throw swords through Breach's portals and accurately target her while she is traveling inside them. Six is also skilled in various forms of martial arts and has been able to defend himself without his swords in numerous battles. With fighting moves as skilled as his, Six can throw powerful punches and kicks to beat his enemies. Agent Six has been seen to throw back large opponents, like Peter Meechum, while in combat. Other skills Six appears to be a pilot, having his own Providence jump jet that is dark gray. He has his very own hover board he uses for solo transportation. He is also very knowledgeable of Providence's rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" As implied by Rex, Six also has considerable knowledge on things that can harm others due to his previous nature as being one of the world's most dangerous people. As a result of his prior affiliation with The Six, Agent Six also has many connections to things others do not. Relationships : Main article: Agent Six's relationships Appearances Trivia * Six prefers, as Rex put it, "old school". 1.12, "Rabble" * Six keeps odd tasting mints in his inside right coat pocket. * Six can combine his swords into a double-bladed staff-like weapon. * Agent Six wears only green colored suits. His wardrobe was revealed to be full of the same clothing. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * He sleeps in his suits. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * Six's birthday coincides with the day that Rex joined Providence. * Six's eyes have been shown seven times: ** Partly in episodes "The Day That Everything Changed","String Theory","The Forgotten", and "Divide By Six" ** Fully in "Divide by Six", "A Family Holiday", and "Six Minus Six" * Six swims underwater with his sunglasses. 2.02, "Waste Land" * Six switches to his swat suit during his memory loss. He wears his suit again in "Lions and Lambs" but six months later he switches back to his swat suit. 3.01, "Back in Black" * Six still maintains the name Six, even though there is currently no One. 2.06, "Divide By Six" * When Six is unarmed, he describes himself as "partially naked". 3.07, "Black and White" * Six is very similar in clothes and physiognomy to Agent Smith from the movie trilogy of The Matrix. References }}